Soul Reaper, Quincy, and Uchiha Team 7
by WillieF19
Summary: After the initial confrontation with Mizuki, Naruto is called into his mind by Kyuubi. What does he want? How can this change in cannon affect Naruto and his team
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Naruto or Bleach**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"You hold the nine tailed fox Naruto!" Mizuki said with a psychotic smile on his face as he twirled a demon wind shuriken. He flung the shuriken at Naruto. Naruto noticed Iruka moving to deflect the shuriken. Before that could happen Naruto blacked out.

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a sewer.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked himself

**"Come closer."** A voice called out and Naruto found himself going toward the faint voice.

Naruto walked for a while before he reached a huge cage.

"I wonder what that's doing here?" Naruto asked himself again

**"It's the cage that holds me back."** That same voice from earlier said

"Who are you and why did you bring me here?" Naruto asked loudly

**"I'm am the Kyuubi, or the nine tailed fox. This is your mindscape because the fourth hokage sealed me here because he couldn't beat me. I brought you here because you're about to die. The only way to survive is to remove the seal. The result would be a battle between you and me. If I win I control your body and return to the life I lived before I was controlled by that blasted Madara. If you win you gain control over my power and a new power that no one on this planet has."** Kyuubi explained

"Are you sure that's the only way to save my life?" Naruto asked. He was handling the other information rather well. He didn't know why his idol sealed the fox in him, but he would deal with that later.

**"I'm positive. Now hurry before we die. What you didn't know is that if you die I die and vice versa."** Kyuubi said

"Alright, I'll trust you for now, but I want a better explaination later." Naruto said cockily after he ripped off the seal. He was almost stopped by a blond haired man that looked like an older Naruto, but he still ripped off the seal.

"Naruto what have you done?" The older blond asked

"How do you know my name fourth hokage?" Naruto asked in shock

"I'm your father, but why did you rip off the seal?" Minato asked

"What the fourth is my dad? You sealed Kyuubi in your own son?" Naruto asked looking even more shocked

"We'll have time for that later." A feminine voice called out

The two turned to see a red haired woman about Minato's age.

"Kushina." Minato said

"Hello Minato-kun and little Naruto-kun." Kushina said sweetly.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"Your mom." Minato and Kushina said in unison.

A second later the sewer dissapeared and a beautiful clearing appeared.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked

"The place where we'll train you and answer all your questions as quickly as possible. You need to beat Kyuubi and it won't be easy even with our help." Kushina said

"You knew this would happen?" Minato asked dumbstruck

"Yes I did. I didn't go through it only because I already had mine before Kyuubi was sealed in me." Kushina said

"Had what?" Minato asked

"I'll tell you later. Now Naruto, you have to pull the chakra out of Kyuubi so you can gain full control over it. You already know shadow clones, so I need you to use your shadow clones to learn the rasengan." Kushina said

"The rasengan?" The father and son blonds replied

"Yes. It is your by birthright and it's now the time to learn it. You need it to defeat Kyuubi." Kushina said

"How will shadow clones help?" Naruto asked

"I see you didn't read everything about shadow clones. Whatever experience or knowledge that a clone gains it's returned to the original. So if I took a clone of yours into the forest and told him something and he dispelled then you would know it although you didn't hear it." Kushina said

"I get it. That's so awesome." Naruto exclaimed

"Good let's get started." Kushina said as she gave out orders.

_**5 mindscape hours later (AN Time inside the seal runs differently on the outside. That is also multiplied in the cleariing. A second will have passed with Kyuubi.)**_

What could be seen in the clearing was preposterous. A huge divided group of clones was working on the two different chakra contol exercises. One half on tree climbing and the other on water walking. The original Naruto was working on the rasengan with Minato. One solo clone was with Kushina and a Minato clone learning all he could about his parents, the day of his birth and their thoughts on the masked man who caused the Kyuubi attack.

"Alright Naruto. Dispell all the clones." Kushina called out

"I haven't mastered the rasengan yet." Naruto said

"It's alright because you weren't supposed too. I wanted you to understand what you were doing before you experienced the results of the shadow clone training. Once you dispell every clone you should be able to perform a perfect rasengan and know all the knowledge we told your clone." Kushina said

Naruto obeyed his mom and dispelled all the clones at once. Naruto smiled and frowned at the memories of the clone with is mother and father clone. He tried the rasengan and it formed instantly and was perfect.

"I want you to put more chakra into the rasengan. It's a variation of the jutsu that is called the giant rasengan." Minato said

Naruto did as was told and the rasengan increased in size. There was no flaws either.

"The completed rasengan would be better suited for this type of battle, but I never was able to complete it." Minato said

"Completed?" Naruto asked

"Do you know of elemental jutsu son?" Minato asked

"Like Sasuke's fire ball jutsu?" Naruto asked

"Yes. To complete a jutsu you need shape manipulation and elemental manipulation. The rasengan is already shape manipulation at it's highest level. You need to add an element to it. I never discovered my element so I couldn't add it. From what I know you use chakra paper to determine what your affinity is. An affinity is the element that you'll have the easier time learning jutsu of. Like Sasuke, if his element is fire than he can learn fire jutsu easier, but he doesn't need an affinity to learn elemental jutsu. The element your affinity points to means you can channel that elemental chakra. For example if you have a lightning affinity like my student Kakashi Hatake then you can channel lightning chakra into a jutsu, a weapon or your body with the the right amount of training. Do you get it?" Minato asked

"Yeah I get it. You want me to learn my affinity, master the abilty to channel that elemental chakra into the rasengan and complete the jutsu." Naruto said as his parents smiled

"Are you ready Naruto? It's time to face the Kyuubi." Kushina said as Naruto hugged them one last time and nodded with determination in his eyes.

Naruto opened his eyes to see the Kyuubi charging at him and his parents. Naruto quickly created a group of shadow clones who all used the giant rasengan on Kyuubi. he batted it away and was about to strike when Kushina's chakra chains held him down.

"Come on Naruto." Minato called as he formed a giant rasengan himself and used the hiraishin to flash the two above Kyuubi. The rasengans tore into Kyuubi, who howled in pain, or what Naruto thought was pain. It was actually annoyance at their pitiful attacks.

"Son pull out his chakra. We'll hold him off." Minato said as he flashed all over Kyuubi with rasengans ready to strike. Kushina tightened her grip with the chakra chains so Kyuubi couldn't fight back. Naruto rushed to Kyuubi and grabbed at his chakra essence. He pulled with all his might, but it wasn't budging. Naruto created a few thousand clones and they all pulled out Kyuubi's chakra. While Naruto stood back, his clones and father used the giant rasengan to force the Kyuubi into a cage.

"You did it Naruto-kun." Kushina said as she released her chakra chains and hugged her son. Minato soon joined the hug. After what felt like forever, in a good way, Kushina and Minato pulled away.

"I'm sorry son, but it's time for us to go." Minato said

"Can't you stay?" Naruto asked

"Unfortunately not. Our chakra is all, but gone. It's time for us to move on and finally be at peace." Kushina said

"We want you to always know that we both love you and we're going to be watching over you." Minato said as he held his son one last time. Kushina smiled and nodded at that statement.

_**Real world **_

Iruka was on his hands an knees expecting the shuriken to dig into his back, but he opened his eyes in shock when he heard metal clash.

"Naruto?" Iruka and Mizuki said in unison. Iruka was looking for Naruto and Mizuki was staring at Naruto in shock

"You won't hurt Iruka sensei when I'm around." Naruto said

Iruka turned around to see the shuriken on the ground sliced in half and Naruto standing with a plain looking sword.

Mizuki got over his shock and looked angry." What the hell is that sword?" Mizuki asked

"That's none of your business. Shadow clone jutsu." Naruto said as the clearing was filled with Narutos who all attacked Mizuki with their fists instead of the blade.

Mizuki was beaten and Iruka looked in shock.

"Naruto.." Iruka started

"I'll explain everything later with the old man and maybe Kakashi Hatake too." Naruto said as the anbu arrived.

_**The hokage's office**_

"What happened out there Naruto?" Iruka asked

"When the shuriken was coming I blacked out for a second. I talked to Kyuubi for a little while then I released him. Upon releasing him my parents appeared and trained me before they helped me defeat Kyuubi. I have full control of his chakra now and I somehow got a sword. After I woke up I used a burst a speed to move infront of Iruka sensei and swiped at the shuriken. I expected to block it not slice it in half. After that I beat Mizuki with a barrage of shadow clones." Naruto explained.

"Can you give me a little proof of what you say?" Sarutobi said. He believed Naruto he just wanted to see what Naruto would offer as proof.

Naruto demonstrated by walking on the walls while perferming a rasengan in each hand.

"I guess that's proof enough. Naruto hold onto that blade. I don't know much myself, but that blade is a zanpaktou. It can only be wielded by you. You mother also had one." Sarutobi said as Naruto nodded

"Is that all lord hokage? I thinks it's time for Naruto to head home. Team assignments are given out tommorrow and he needs some rest. I also need to rework the teams to add in Naruto." Iruka said as Sarutobi nodded.

Iruka used shunshin to bring Naruto to his front door.

"Good night Naruto. Get some sleep. I'll be back tommorrow." Iruka sensei said as Naruto nodded and headed home to sleep.

Iruka smiled and shushined back to the hokage's office.

"I only wanted to tell you that I want you to take Naruto clothes shopping tommorrow. I'll supply the money." Sarutobi said as Iruka nodded and shunshined home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Naruto or Bleach**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Naruto awoke the next morning to a knock at the door. Naruto groggily got up and walked to the door. When he opened it he saw Iruka standing there smiling.

"Hey sensei? What are you doing here so early?" Naruto asked

"It's not that early, besides I'm taking you to get a change of attire." Iruka said

"Alright sensei. Let me get a shower first." Naruto said

Iruka nodded and allowed Naruto to run off. He was suprised at how clean Naruto's apartment was. He thought it would be at least a little messy, but it was very clean. He assumed the only messy thing he probably would see would be Naruto's bed which he just got out of.

After a quick shower and a quick change of clothes, the pair was heading out the door and to a store to buy Naruto a new outfit. Iruka had given Naruto a makeshift holster for the zanpaktou, but it would be replaced with one bought. They stopped at the wolfclaw weapon shop. Upon entering Naruto noticed a black haired girl behind the counter with two buns in her hair and she looked a year older than Naruto.

"Hi Iruka sensei." The girl called out

"Hello Tenten." Iruka replied

"What can I help you with sensei?" Tenten asked

"I'm here to get Naruto here a new set of clothes and a holster for his blade." Iruka said

Tenten walked around the counter and looked at Naruto," You really do need a change because that orange is a horrible color for a ninja. You look like your fresh out of the academy though. Why do you already have a weapon?" Tenten asked. Her comments and question was only out of curiosity and Iruka noticed.

"Orange is my favorite color, I decided to only wear it while I was in the academy, and it was good for training." Naruto defended himself

"How is bright orange good for training?" Tenten asked

"Stealth training. Orange is very bright and noticeable so I wear it while I do my pranks. If I can go unnoticed with bright orange on then I can do it easily in clothes made for stealth. Remember when the hokage faces got painted?" Naruto asked

"That was you? But I heard the person who did it was chased by Chunin, Jounin, and Anbu. The person was never caught." Tenten said in shock

"He was caught alright. I caught him myself." Iruka said

"That's amazing. It looks like your training has been paying off." Tenten said very impressed with the young boy.

"You didn't answer my question about the sword though." Tenten stated

"It runs in the family." A man called out from the counter

"Dad?" Tenten said

"Hello Naruto. It's been forever since I saw you." Dustin said

"Do I know you?" Naruto asked

"You wouldn't remember me, but I was there when my sister birthed you." Dustin said

"Sister?" Naruto, Tenten, and Iruka said in shock

"Yes sister. Kushina Uzumaki is my sister, making you my nephew." Dustin said

"That would make us cousins then?" Tenten asked in shock as Dustin nodded

"You know my mother so that gives me reason to believe you, but do you know my father. That would tell me you are telling the truth because only the old man and an anbu named Inu know both my parents." Naruto said

"Yes Kakashi would know that your father was Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage." Dustin said as Tenten and Iruka looked shocked and Naruto jumped at Dustin.

He was slightly mad that his uncle wasn't in his life, but he was happy that he had family now.

"I guess Tenten-chan should know my other secret since we're family now." Naruto said as he looked at Dustin, who nodded.

"What secret could be bigger than having the hokage as a father and finding out you have family after being an orphan for years?" Tenten asked

"Dad couldn't kill Kyuubi. He did the only thing he could to save the village. He sealed Kyuubi in me. Last night I found out when I failed the graduation exam. Mizuki tricked into believing that there was a secondary test I could take to pass. I stole the forbidden scroll of seals from under the hokage's nose. I went to the clearing and learned the shadow clone jutsu. Iruka sensei found me first and told me that there was no test. Mizuki showed and tried to get the scroll but Iruka sensei told me not to. Mizuki told me that I held the Kyuubi and tried to throw a demon wind shuriken right at me. I noticed Iruka sensei coming at me and I blacked out. When I opened my eyes I was inside my mind talking to Kyuubi. He told me that I would die if I didn't release him. He told what would happen and I released him. After I released him I met my mother and father. They took five hours of teaching me the two chakra control exercises tree climbing and water walking, the rasenagan, and what happened the night of my birth. Dad believes it was an Uchiha that forced Kyuubi to attack Konoha. Kyuubi believes it was Madara Uchiha that forced him to attack. After the five hours we fought Kyuubi together. Mom held him down with her chakra chains, dad used the hiraishin and rasengan. I started off helping dad, but it wasn't working too well. I pulled out Kyuubi's chakra and dad forced him into a new cage away from his chakra. My parents then left and I returned to the clearing with Iruka and Mizuki. I had this blade and used a burst of speed to block the shuriken, but I ended up slicing it in half. After that I used the multi shadow clone jutsu and all my clones pounded Mizuki. I told the hokage, Kakashi, and Iruka everything afterward." Naruto finished as Dustin and Tenten looked shocked

"I learn that I have a cousin, then I find out that he has a demon sealed inside of him?" Tenten said. Naruto thought she was going to be mad, but she did something that not even her father expected. She hugged Naruto. Naruto was shocked at the sudden action.

"Tenten-chan?" Naruto asked

"Don't worry Naruto, you're not alone anymore. I'm going to get you a better shinobi outfit and a holster for that blade of yours." Tenten said as she ran off

"I meant to ask, since your my uncle do you have a zanpaktou?" Naruto asked

"No I use a different kind of weapon." Dustin said as a bow of pure energy appeared in his hand. "I'm not a shinobi though."

"What are you then?" Naruto asked

"I guess I can tell you. Your mother may have been a ninja, but she was also a soul reaper. I on the other hand am a quincy." Dustin said

"What are those?" Naruto asked

"A soul reaper is a spirit that possesses a zanpaktou. They defeat creatures called hollows and send spirits to soul society which is what you know as heaven. A quincy is a human with the abilty to use spiritual energy to form one of these bows. There is more to them than that, but we don't know. Our mother was Rukia Kuchiki, but we had different fathers. Her father was Renji Abarai, but mine was Uryu Ishida. Rukia and Renji were best friends, but Renji grew feelings for her that wasn't returned. Rukia gave Renji her virginity although her heart belonged to dad. Rukia got pregnant and kept the child, but eventually admitted her feelings to dad and they dated. Soon after she got pregnant again and they married. Our parents never told us that much about it because Rukia left the soul society to be with dad. We saw Renji often, but that was only when he got to come to the world of the living and he didn't want to talk about stuff like that." Dustin explained

Before anymore could be said Tenten, who knew all of this stuff upon her own graduation, returned with an outfit that for Naruto.

"Try this on Naruto." Tenten said as she placed the clothes and holster in Naruto's hands and pushed him into a changing room. A little while later Naruto returned wearing black baggy pants, a white mesh shirt, and a black short sleeve zip up shirt it wasn't tight or baggy. Naruto also had his zanpaktou on his back (like Captain Toshiro) and black shinobi sandals. Tenten had also taken the liberty of changing the cloth he used for his forehead protector.

"Better right?" Tenten asked

"It certainly feels better than my last outfit. I also like my zanpaktou on my back better than on my side." Naruto said

"You look like a combination between a soul reaper and a ninja. I think it really suits you." Dustin said

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Iruka said

"How bout I get a couple pairs of this and these." Naruto said as he grabbed a couple pairs of cargo pants black of course, two black jackets, and a couple pairs of orange shirts.

"It's my civilian gear, I can't wear my shinobi attire 24/7." Naruto said as the others nodded.

"Alright all that will be charged to the hokage's account as a graduation gift." Iruka said. Dustin nodded and bagged up Naruto's stuff.

"Let's hurry up Iruka sensei, I wanna see who's going to be on my team." Naruto said eagerly

"Want to train later Naruto?" Tenten asked

"Sure. I'll come back here tommorrow." Naruto said

Iruka used the body flicker to get Naruto to drop off his new clothes before they body flickered to the academy.

The class looked up to see their teacher and Naruto in some new clothes.

Naruto went to sit down by Sakura, who was sitting by Sasuke.

Sakura was to shocked at his new attire to tell him to move. She knew the boy had a crush on her and didn't want to give him the wrong idea. She liked Sasuke and that was all.

"Hello class. Let's get to team assignments." Iruka said

"Where's Mizuki sensei?" Sakura asked

"He is being held in prison. He attempted to steal the forbidden scroll of seals. He was apprehended before he could get out of the village." Iruka explained as he started the team placements.

"Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. Your Jounin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in rotation. Team 10 is Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara. Your Jounin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. You are all dismissed for lunch. Return here to meet your sensei." Iruka said quickly and then body flickered before he could hear any complaints. Surprisingly the complaints weren't very many. The fangirls didn't like that they weren't on Sasuke's team. The loudest of Sasuke's fangirls were quiet though. Sakura didn't want to embarrass herself by cheering. Ino was a little mad, but at least she was with her only two male friends. Hinata was mentally cheering because she was on Kiba's team.

Sasuke was a little lost at Naruto's new attire, but figured that Naruto would say something about it eventually since they were teammates now.

Sakura liked the new outfit and wanted to know what happened to the orange although she didn't miss it.

Sakura sat down on a bench to think for a minute. She was eating her lunch. Sasuke disappeared as soon as Iruka sensei dismissed them and she hadn't seen Naruto once they got outside.

"Looking for me Sakura-chan." Naruto said from the tree in front of Sakura's bench.

"Don't scare me like that Naruto! And yes I was." Sakura jumped and screamed then calmed down.

"What's up?" Naruto asked

"I was wondering about your new outfit." Sakura said

"Oh that. Orange is my favorite color, but I decided to only wear it during the academy. Besides it was helping with my training." Naruto said

"What training?" Sakura asked

"My pranks were stealth training." Naruto said simply

"That makes a lot of sense. That's great Naruto. What about the sword?" Sakura asked

"This is a zanpaktou. I guess you say it runs in the family. My mother had one before me. It can only be used by me though. That's what I was told by the old man." Naruto said

"So what made you get these clothes?" Sakura asked

"My cousin Tenten picked them out for me. She said they work." Naruto said

"You have a cousin? I thought you were an orphan." A voice called out

"Yes I do Sasuke. Her dad is the owner of the wolfclaw weapon shop and he told me that my mother was his sister. I learned last night who my parents are. I'm the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze." Naruto said

"You're the son of the fourth?" They both said in shock as Naruto nodded

"I do see the resemblance." Sasuke said

"That's awesome Naruto, but what do you mean by it will only work for you? Wher did you get?" Sakura asked. She's never heard of anything like that.

"You can say it's keyed to my chakra. I can't exactly tell you where I got it. I got to ask my uncle if he knows." Naruto said

"What do you mean? How do you not know ow you got it?" Sasuke asked

"One second I didn't have it the next I did." Naruto said

"I don't believe that for one second." Sasuke said. He wasn't being mean to Naruto, he just didn't want his teammate lying to him

"Your not going to drop this are you?" Naruto asked the two who responded with a shake of the head.

"Fine. Let's head to my place. I'll tell you everything there. Shadow clone jutsu." Naruto said as three clones appeared.

Two of said clones transformed into Sakura and Sasuke.

The two were shocked.

"I can't do the clone jutsu so I learned the shadow clone jutsu. I'll explain more later. That jutsu is a part of my story. They are going to the academy to wait for our sensei. When shadow clones are dispelled the original gains the memories or non physical experiences." Naruto started as they headed to Naruto's apartment.

After a quick run to the apartment, they entered and Naruto closed the door and the windows.

"I failed the graduation test." Naruto started

"That's not possible. You wouldn't be a Genin now." Sakura said

"Please don't interrupt me Sakura. I can't tell the whole story if you do that." Naruto said

"I want to hear the story Sakura. Listen and then ask questions." Sasuke said

Naruto reexplained his entire night to Sasuke and Sakura. To also add to the fact Naruto showed them the seal on his stomach which none of them noticed was fading. Naruto then went on to explain what happened before Naruto entered the academy.

"So you're saying that being a soul reaper or quincy is like a bloodline?" Sasuke asked. He was a little pissed that he couldn't get it, but thought that if he had so would Itachi.

"Yes except it isn't through just my family. My parents just happened to live here." Naruto said

"Do you know if Tenten is a soul reaper or quincy?" Sakura asked

"I don't think she's a soul reaper. She might be a quincy. She has the potential to be one or the other or even both." Naruto said as his expression changed.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked

"Sensei said meet him on the roof." Naruto said as he stood up and headed for the window. The other two followed him and soon they were facing a man with white gravity dfying hair, a face mask covering the lower half of his face and his forehead protector covering his left eye.

"We'll start with introductions. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are lord Jiraiya's books. My dislikes are scum. My hobbies are reading. I don't really have a dream for the future." Kakashi said as he motioned for someone to continue

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are Sasuke-kun and Naruto. My dislikes are Ino-pig. My hobbies are studying. My dream is to be a Jounin sensei." Sakura said

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have few likes including my teammates and pocky. I have many dislikes. My hobbies are training. My dream is to avenge and revive my clan." Sasuke said

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. My likes are my friends, family, and ramen. I don't really have any dislikes I can think of. My hobbies are training and being around people I like. My dream is to be hokage like my dad and be as great a soul reaper as my mom." Naruto said

"Alright now that that's done I have an announcement. First off everything Naruto told you is an S class secret and your not allowed to tell anyone. You can only talk to people who already know like me, lord Hokage, Iruka, Tenten, Dustin, and each other. Second the real Genin test will be tommorrow. The academy one is to weed out the hopeless cases. The Genin test given by a Jounin sensei is to see if you can be a Genin team. This test also has a 66% fail rate. You are to meet me tommorrow at training ground 7 at 6 AM. I would also suggest not eating or you'll puke." Kakashi finished as he body flickered away.

"I don't work too well on an empty stomach and I don't know how to use my zanpaktou yet." Naruto admited.

"Just eat a big dinner and maybe a snack in the middle of the night. Also going to sleep early will give us enough sleep." Sasuke said

"Well how bout we go to Ichiraku ramen for a team dinner." Naruto said

"Alright, but I'm not eating that much." Sakura said

"Sakura you need to eat more. If your on one of those silly diets it won't help your chances as a ninja. The less food you eat the less energy you have when you need it. If you're worried about your figure then don't. If you train enough you can work off all the calories you gain from the food. With a 66% failure rate, we all need to be at our best and ready for anything." Sasuke said

"Ok Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as Team 7 headed off to Ichiraku Ramen.

"I have high hopes for this team." Kakashi said from the rooftop across from Naruto's.


End file.
